


The things we do for the ones we love

by GreenEyedGirls4



Category: Avengers (Comics), Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 40's, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Brotherly Love, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky x Reader, Captain America: The First Avenger, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hot, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Marvel Universe, Miniseries, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Please read, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, Steve Feels, Sweet, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trauma, True Love, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wakanda, War, fit doctor, it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: 40’s Bucky going off to war. You don’t want him to go but you know he really wants to. What he doesn’t know is the day he goes to war.. you find out you’re pregnant and have no way of telling him. 70 years later you wake up in Wakanda after being frozen by Hydra, still pregnant and desperate to find Bucky. What you don’t know is.. he always remembered you.





	1. The beginning

“Bucky I really don’t think you should go!” You say, trying to reach for him but he is already too far out the door.

“I have to do this.” And just like that he’s out the door and you are a crumpled mess on the floor of the kitchen.

That was three hours ago and you still hadn’t moved. The cold tiles had numbed your legs long ago but you still believe he is coming back. He will walk through that door and all will be right in the world again.. except he hasn’t so far.. and you doubt he will at this point.

It’s midday and you are due at the doctors. Something about a routine checkup, you thought it was just so he could flirt with you again after taking those tests a few days ago because of how sick you had been feeling lately.

At least it’s not a long walk, you think to yourself as you arrive at the large brick building. St Ives surgery it says on a small sign and you can’t help the sense of dread that settles in your stomach as you take your seat in the waiting room.

_Beth Doyle._

Here goes nothing.

Taking a seat on the weirdly comfortable chair you look over at the doctor. He’s young, probably only a few years older than yourself with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. To be honest he is quite attractive. He had taken a liking to you lately and if you hadn’t been with Bucky then maybe, just maybe you would have reacted more positively towards him but Bucky was always there.. in the back of your mind more so now that he’s left.

“I have a few things I would like to discuss with you Miss Doyle.”

“Beth.. please.” You say, keeping your eyes focused on him and the piece of paper he is holding.

He nods. “Of course. Sorry. Well first things first.. you’re pregnant.”

Pregnant? He did  _not_  just say that! “I’m sorry..”

“Yes. About a month gone.” He replies scanning the piece of paper with his eyes before smiling up at me. “I’ve also noticed you are quite pale. Now this may just be with feeling sick so maybe you are not eating as well as you normally would but I would like you to go to hospital and have a special medicine administered through a drip. It’s a new technique.”

“I-I can do that. I think.”

“You should. It would be the best thing for the baby if it’s mother is perfectly healthy too.” He slowly makes his way towards the door before pausing for a second. “The father is still around right?”

“Oh yes. He got a good job in the army that means he can still stay at home. We will be just fine, thanks doctor.” You say, putting on your best ‘proud’ voice before making your way home. It’s a lie but at least it will stop people asking questions for a few weeks.

An hour later you sit in hospital hooked up to this  _drip_  the pretty doctor had been telling you about. It’s an odd thing. Clear bag with a clear water-like substance inside. How can this little bag give you everything you need?

It doesn’t take long before you can go home and once you get there you wish you could go back to the busy hospital room again. At least there you could people watch, listen in on conversations and not be sitting alone going over memories and memories of Bucky.

* * *

  _Three years earlier._

_“You promised me dinner Barnes.. not a walk in the park.” You whisper, passing a little old couple as Bucky takes your hand in his._

_“I didn’t necessarily say dinner.”_

_He had said dinner. You remember it like it was yesterday.. because it was. You had met through Steve. Working in a library helped you connect with a wide range of people but Steve was your favourite customer. He loved to draw so would sketch a few things for you while sitting at one of the less busy tables but yesterday a tall, rather handsome man with piercing blue eyes had walked in, handed you a crumpled piece of paper and told you Steve was sick and wanted you to have his latest drawing. After his rude introduction to you you had decided to question him which then lead you to finding out his name is Bucky and that he would like to take you to dinner._

_That is where you are now in life._

_“If you say so. I believe you.. thousands wouldn’t but I do Bucky.”_

_“Good. Now enjoy the walk before I push you in the water.” He whispers, his voice low and almost seductive._

_Shaking your head you look up at him and really take him in. Piercing blue eyes, smooth almost tanned skin, tall and really handsome for someone that grew up in a poorer part of New York._

_“You better make this up to me before I get bored of you Bucky and get some other man to actually take me to dinner.”_

* * *

That was three years ago. Your first date with Bucky. You can remember everything about your time together, all the things people would find pointless like how his feet were like ice some nights that you had to put a blanket between where your feet nearly touched in bed or how he would stand in the bath and practice his fighting moves on the slippery surface to become even better on all surfaces.. or so he said. You think it was because you caught him doing it once and that was the best excuse he could come up with. Each to their own though.

Bucky would never let you sit and wallow away like this. He would be the first person to get you out dancing to take your mind off whatever was worrying or upsetting you.

* * *

_Two years earlier._

_Your first anniversary as a couple. It was a strange day. It had started off like any other. Waking up, getting ready and going to work but then you had found out the boss had died overnight and the library was being threatened with closure if nobody took over the expenses. At the time you wished you could but you just didn’t have that kind of money and although the boss hadn’t been the nicest of men you missed him for the money he did have to continue with the library._

_After hours working on your feet you had walked home, washed yourself and lay in bed almost crying yourself to sleep over possibly having to find a new job in an already jobless city._

_Bucky was having none of it though. It was after all your first anniversary together and he wanted to cheer you up and celebrate so he took you dancing. After many drinks, a quick fumble in a dark alley and rushing home in the rain you had admitted that he had cheered you up. Even though your feet hurt for the next three days, you didn’t regret going dancing. It’s the 40’s. That’s what you did._

* * *

Now you sat alone wishing Bucky would come barging through that stupid white door and make you go out dancing.. instead you heard a light knocking on the door which only got louder the longer you left it.

Finally finding the energy to open the door you feel two strong men grab you, bundle you into a car and inject you with something.

That’s the last memory you have.. until now.


	2. 70 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth wakes up to a new world but is everything really the same? We also have Tony being.. Tony.

_That’s the last memory you have.. until now._

Light streams into your eyes as you struggle to open them fully. Placing your hands up to shield it helps a little until you fully waken up. Once you do you look around, only to find three faces looking down at you. A short dark haired man with glasses, another man with a light coming from his chest and Steve. 

Wait!

_Steve!_

Little Steve Rogers. Not so  _little_  anymore. You thought he would have died years ago.

“It’s good to see you finally awake.”

You nod, sitting up in bed and taking in your surroundings. It appears to be some kind of hospital room, high-tech and looks out over a city with lots of greenery. “How long was I asleep?”

“Around seventy years according to my calculations.” The dark haired man with glasses says before turning back towards his various shiny instruments. 

“S-Seventy..”

Moving to get up is a struggle.. which you soon give up on when Steve places a hand on your bony shoulder. “Take it easy Beth. You need to rest and build up those muscles again.”

You had no muscles. You had always been like that. This skinny little woman who when she needed to be tough, could be but if the glasses man is right and you have been asleep for seventy years then the no muscles is the least of your worries.

“The b-baby?” You whisper to Steve and watch as he looks back at the other two men who simply nod with what you can only describe as pity in their eyes.

“You are still a month pregnant.. and it seems when Hydra froze you, the baby froze too so we don’t know what will happen now that you are awake and getting all the necessary vitamins.”

“So it’s a waiting game..” You say, it’s more a plain sentence rather than a question but Steve nods anyway. “Can I have some water please gentlemen?”

“Of course. Banner can you ask Shuri for some water and maybe food too. I’m sure this lady is starving.” The light in the centre of his chest man says to the dark haired glasses man. “I’m Tony Stark by the way and speckles here is Bruce Banner. We help form the Avengers.”

“Beth Doyle. What is the Avengers?”

“We can leave all of that for another day. Maybe over a drink..” Tony says, winking at you before getting a glare from Steve.

“She’s pregnant Tony.”

“What! Didn’t they used to drink while pregnant back then?” He exclaims, still looking at a glaring Steve.

“No. Nobody ever promoted that and we are _not_  starting now. It’s dangerous.” Steve replies, rolling his eyes when Tony sighs. “Sorry about him.”

“It’s ok. I could tell he was joking but serious Steve is not making me happy right now. Where is my little Steve who would draw me pictures and get sick all the time?”

“That Steve grew up and became a man not long after you were taken.”

The memories flash in front of your eyes before you can reply. The two men, knives and a painful injection to the arm. Blinking makes them disappear but you subconsciously rub the injection mark on your arm which has long healed by now.

A young girl holding a tray walks in. She has such beautiful skin that you almost feel like complimenting her but you don’t know if that would be weird or not. 

She carefully places the tray on your lap and smiles. “I’m Shuri. I brought you some stuff you may recognise. Chicken, potatoes and gravy.. you did have gravy back then right?” You nod which causes her smile to widen. “Oh good! I asked Bucky but he had no clue about cooking..”

She trails off when she sees tears form in your eyes. “B-Bucky?”

“I helped cure him. He’s down the hall waiting to see you when you’re better.” She whispers, turning her back slightly on the three men who all wear slightly scared expressions behind her. “He remembered you.” 

“I  _always_  remembered you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gearing up now :o 
> 
> Thank you all for reading the first part. Please feel free to leave some kudos and/or comments. You know I love hearing from readers and hope you are all enjoying this :) Thanks! xo


	3. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Beth sees Bucky after all that time apart?

_“I always remembered you.”_

At the sound of his voice your head snaps towards the glass doors. Everything is still a bit weak but you can clearly make out the man you love, standing in combat gear with his hands in his pockets and those piercing blue eyes focused on you. Everyone is silent and if you listened carefully you could probably make out their blood rushing through their veins.. or a pin dropping.

“I don't know what happened to you Beth.. but I can understand at least some of it.” He whispers, taking a cautious step forward as you continue staring with your mouth wide open. “And you can stop catching flies.”

“Bucky I told you not t-” Steve starts but is interrupted by Bucky hushing him.

“I needed to see her Steve.”

“Well be careful with her. She’s still weak and we are still unsure of how the baby is reacting to all of this.” Steve says, placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder before all three men and Shuri walk towards the door. “I’ll be right outside Beth.”

“T-Thanks Steve..” You manage to whisper but your whole mouth has gone dry.

You thought Bucky was dead. That night you had been taken you thought either you were going to die or he was already dead but either way you would never see him again. Yet here he is. Standing tall and looking as handsome as ever.. slightly different with the long hair, metal arm and combat gear but still _your_ Bucky.

You watch his eyes travel to your stomach, covered by a long nightdress, then back to your eyes and it’s then that you see him sharply take in breath before relaxing. “You must have.. questions.” He says, motioning for you to shift over on the bed so he can take a seat.

Of course you have questions. You’re in the future with no memories of the last seventy years apart from the odd flash of being bundled into a car the night you were taken. “You’re alive?” He nods. It’s a simple nod but from the energy radiating off him you know it means a whole lot more than just a simple nod. It means survival, fight and determination. Something you were quickly realising you were now feeling and doing. “How?”

“A lot happened when I went to war. I _won’t_ bore you with all the details right now because I can already feel Steve glaring at me from behind that two way mirror for not letting you rest already but basically I was taken.. twice.”

You internally chuckle at the thought of Bucky getting a proper shouting at from the now equally big Steve when he leaves this gorgeous room. “Who took you?”

“Hydra..”

“Steve mentioned them earlier. What did they do to you?”

“Everything.” Bucky nods at you when you gasp before looking out the floor to ceiling windows. “They took you too. Before I was taken they took you then they got me a while later. Steve turned into Captain America an-”

“Captain America!” You say, giggling slightly at the end. That name is so ridiculous.

“Don’t laugh at him. He didn’t pick it.” Bucky replies, keeping his focus on the green forests and city just outside but a slight smirk now plays on his lips which in turn makes you smile. “Anyway.. he turned into Captain America and saved me. But once again I was found and taken after I fell from a train.”

“How the _hell_ did you survive that?” 

At this point you are just watching him. More like observing him. His every move. How his eyes flick over the landscape and how he becomes tense when he speaks, clearly as memories flash before him. “They must have given me something when they took me the first time. Then finished the job when they give me a metal arm and kept me alive all these years to do missions for them. Basically I was the Winter Soldier who ran about killing people without even knowing I was doing it. They wiped my memories and started all over again the next day.”

“That’s.. wow. Bucky I am so sorry.” You say, you’re voice a little hoarse as you think of the pain he has been going through all these years. “You said you always remembered me though?”

He smiles before his face turns emotionless again. You can just make out a slight glistening in his eyes though. “They used you against me. Kept you in cyro and showed me your face all frozen when I misbehaved or didn’t follow an order. Some sick, twisted way of controlling me by threatening to kill you and our baby.” 

“Why would they kill a child? An innocent unborn child.”

“I’m sure they’d killed many and the only way I made sure ours wasn’t another one was to bend to their way until the day where I was theirs completely. I could remember you, the kills and nothing else. Barely remembered my identity other than soldat and I thought because I was a complete weapon working for them who did no wrong that they had killed you.. so that just kept me under the spell thinking I had nothing to fight for.” 

You look down at your stomach then reach for his metal hand and place it on it. It’s flat but you know the baby is in there somewhere. “You don’t have to fight anymore because we are right here Bucky and we still love you.”

He looks over at you with a smile before gently kissing your forehead. “You were always there just like I was always there for you. As soon as I was rid of Hydra I searched everywhere for you.. until one day.. many years later we got a lead and now here you are too.”

“Thank you.” It’s all you could say. It was the only thing that came out. You wanted to say so much more to the love of your life, the man who saved your life and kept fighting for you. Words couldn’t even make up to the amount of thank yous you would have to give him for everything he has done for you.

“I should be thanking you more. You kept me alive Beth. Even in my darkest hours, in those times where I could barely remember myself.. I could remember you.” He whispers, his lips still against your forehead. “And I love you more than anything for that.”


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end :( I really hope everyone reading this enjoyed it. I have a longer version that I am thinking of writing with a slightly different storyline and main character so please feel free to leave some feedback and/or kudos so I know that it will be worth writing :) Thanks! xo

_ Four years later. _

“So I was actually made in the 40’s? That’s so cool.” Your daughter says, smirking the same way her father does. "Wait 'til Mia hears about this!"

“It was custom to have kids young back then once you had found a man.” You say, ruffling your daughters curly brown hair as she plays on the climbing frame in the park.

“But you and daddy weren’t married. Aren’t you meant to be married first before having little me’s?”

You giggle slightly at how innocent she is. Hopefully she stays this way forever, you think to yourself. “Some things just happen bird.”

“I like when you call me bird.” She whispers, turning to climb again.

_Bird._  It was a simple nickname you had thought of when she was born because of the stick bird design her birthmark took. Two little curved lines connected in the middle on her wrist.. almost like a tattoo. It also made you think of how far in life.. and time you have travelled.. just like a bird. They travel all over the world while you have travelled in your own way too.

“So how do you think daddy is doing with his part of the wedding plans?” You ask your daughter as she reaches the top of the pyramid of ropes and metal bars.

“Failing miserably.” She shouts down, covering her face when she looks behind you.

“Give me some credit Nevaeh. I actually got a lot done this morning.” You hear Bucky say behind you before strong arms wrap around your waist and a kiss is placed on the crook of your neck.

“Shocker.” You sarcastically say, leaning into him.

After a few minutes Nevaeh is starting to look bored so you decide to bring her home. Bucky following along because he had missed you both this morning. He would never fully admit just how much though and you both knew it.

Once you were back at the tower you placed Nevaeh in her room, allowing her to either play or sleep while you and Bucky relaxed in your apartments living room. 

It overlooked New York and you couldn’t help but reminisce about how different it looks today compared to all those years ago. The buildings were certainly taller and more modern and people seemed richer.. not that you cared for that sort of thing because you had grew up in a poorer estate so it never really appealed. Although you do admit having Tony Stark as a friend and neighbour was kind of cool.

“Did Banner get your test results back yet?” 

You nod your head against Bucky’s shoulder. “I have the serum in me too. He said he will do further tests because he thinks Nevaeh may have some because of how it was given to me while pregnant.”

“She’ll love that.”

“I know right?! She will be telling all her friends she’s a superhero or something.” You say, smiling when you hear her singing one of the Moana songs in her room. “Or maybe a singer if she keeps going.”

You hear Bucky laugh. That deep throated laugh that always made your heart skip a beat. It was something you realised was the same. After everything he had been through, he was still the same man you fell in love with all those years ago. He may have some things that are different, inside and.. out, let’s just say, but he fought and that makes you so happy and proud of him. 

“I love you Beth.” Bucky whispers and you can see the tears beginning to fill his eyes.

“I love you too. Now tell me what’s wrong?”

He smiles, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. “I had a moment today, like this was a dream.. I just thought I would never see you again and for so many years I fought to give you the best chance, to make sure they kept you alive for a reason. Now, sitting here like this, it feels like I won. I beat Hydra.”

“And I am more than grateful for everything you did for us and that you won. I love you, we both do and we are never leaving again so relax and listen to our daughter attempt to be Beyonce.”

This makes him laugh and you can’t help the smile that creeps onto your face. Yes, this is the way life should be. Surrounded by the people you love and just enjoying being alive.

_ Freedom. _

That's what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on - Tumblr and Fanfiction.net so feel free to leave some feedback wherever suits please. Thanks for reading and if you left some kudos and/or comments.. thanks too :) I've published this on my birthday lol a treat to all my readers! xo


End file.
